You Bet
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Dia menemukan pemuda itu. Dibalik meja, bersembunyi di tumpukan kartu-kartu, chip, dan dadu. Meja Roulette terbalik, wine tumpah, mengotori baju, celana hingga ke bagian paling dalam. Kau berani bertaruh?


Disclaimer: Anime dan manga Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari peminjaman chara yang ada di dalam fict ini.

Warning: Shounen Ai, gambling, typo yang luput dari pengamatan saya.

.

Es di gelas wine itu sedikit meleleh. Tapi, hal itu sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian seorang bujangan berpakaian necis yang memesannya seperempat jam lalu. Dia—si pemuda—tengah sibuk berpikir untuk menghentikan ocehan bartender yang sejak lima menit lalu terus bercerita mengenai banyaknya orang-orang baru yang berdatangan ke kasino tempatnya bekerja.

"Hm." Hanya itu jawabannya kala sang kawan menanyakan dirinya yang jarang datang ke tempat tersebut.

"Well, aku dengar kau cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang, Sasuke. Hm... bagaimana jika sedikit bersantai, teman? Manajer tempat ini baru saja mempekerjakan beberapa pelayan yang cantik." Mengangguk sekali pada seorang pelanggan yang memesan minuman padanya, Kiba—si bartender—kembali melanjutkan ceritanya pada Sasuke, "Mereka bersedia menemanimu sepanjang malam. Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk meraih perhatian mereka di meja dulu?"

Dagu sang bartender berambut cokelat itu menunjuk sebuah meja dimana beberapa orang berkumpul. Sebagian pria yang mengelilingi meja bundar tersebut didampingi seorang wanita elok rupawan dengan pakaian yang mengepas di tubuh mereka, menampilkan siluet tubuh mereka yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan biasa saja.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan sang kawan. Sedikit berkilat mutiara hitamnya kala dia menatap salah seorang yang berada di kelompok. Pualam kelam tersebut menunjukkan ketertarikan yang tiada terhingga kala mengingat siapa dia. Mengubah arah duduknya, dia menatap dengan jelas orang yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut.

"Dia salah satu orang baru? Kalau tidak salah, dia—" Sasuke terdengar ragu dengan kalimatnya. Mata hitamnya tak lepas dari sosok yang menarik baginya tersebut, sementara otaknya terus menerus mengingat, memutar kembali rekaman masa lalu.

Kiba kembali mendekati kawannya setelah dia menyajikan minuman bagi pelanggannya yang lain. Dia bertanya, "Yang mana?"

"Yang pirang."

"Oh? Kau lupa? Dia Ino Yamanaka. Pernah satu kelas denganmu saat kau kelas 2 SMA. Kau lupa? Dia sekarang tumbuh menjadi wanita seksi, Sasuke." Terkekeh, Kiba menyikut lengan kawannya yang bersandaran di bar.

"Bukan yang wanita. Yang laki-laki. Aku ingat dia."

Pekik tertahan dapat ditangkap oleh Sasuke sesaat setelah dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Kupikir kau sudah sembuh, Sasuke."

Sasuke Uchiha tidak suka arah pembicaraan yang mulai dibawa oleh Kiba. Dia beranjak dari kursi tingginya, dan mendekati meja permainan. Beberapa pelayan wanita yang baru pertama kali itu dilihat oleh Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Namun nampaknya, senyum rayu itu sama sekali tidak diacuhkan oleh sang Uchiha.

Ia mengambil tempat yang berada tepat di seberang sang pirang. Meminta chip dengan jumlah sepuluh ribu dollar, dan memandang pemuda di depannya tersebut.

"Penantang baru?" Salah seorang pria yang duduk di sisi lain meja berujar. Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya karena dia sepertinya tidak pernah bermain bersama Sasuke sebelumnya. Dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada sang pirang, dia meminta permainan mereka segera dimulai.

Terkekeh pelan si pemilik sapir begitu mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Dia tersenyum dan setengah berbisik pada si Uchiha, "Jangan terlalu keras padaku, Tuan. Aku masih pemula."

Sasuke menatap pualam biru di depannya, dan berbicara, "Tak ada istilah pemula atau apapun itu dalam judi."

"Mengerikan," gumam sang pirang mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tapi, senyumnya sama sekali tak luntur, dan justru terlihat semakin menantang di mata sang bujangan berkulit porselen.

Mengenali lawan lama, beberapa orang berdiri. Seorang menepuk pundak sang pemuda sambil berkata, "Sasuke, kah? Sudah lama juga kau tidak kemari, Sasuke. Tapi maaf, ya. Uangku sudah habis di tangannya," orang itu menunjuk si pirang, dan kembali berujar, "Kalahkan dia demi aku, Uchiha." Dan kemudian dia terkekeh. Bersama dengan tiga kawannya meninggalkan Sasuke, si pemuda pirang, dan seorang lagi di meja judi tersebut.

Si pemuda pirang mengocok kartunya. Sasuke memasang taruhan dua kali lipat dari yang dipasang sang small blind. Sambil membagikan kartu pada dua kawannya, sang penarik perhatian berujar, "Jadi namamu Sasuke? Aku sering mendengar namamu ketika pertama kalinya aku main di sini."

Sasuke diam, menatap beberapa detik kartunya, dan kemudian kembali memandangi mata sebiru langit milik pemuda di depannya.

"Aku ikut." Si pirang menyodorkan seribu dollar—taruhan yang dipasang Sasuke. Senyumnya tak lepas sama sekali dari wajahnya. Bahkan oleh intimidasi kecil yang sempat diberikan oleh Sasuke melalui tatapan matanya.

"Call." Orang yang duduk di sebelah kiri Naruto memberikan lima ratus dollar. Ketika ketiga pemain sepakat, tiga kartu diletakkan terbuka di tengah meja. 5 Diamond, 4 Royal, dan 5 Heart.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka ketika seseorang tahu namaku, namun aku tak tahu nama seseorang itu." Sasuke berkata. Dia melirik lawannya yang lain selama sedetik, dan kemudian kembali berbalas tatapan dengan pemuda di depannya.

Si pirang tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana jika kuberitahu kau setelah aku kalah diputaran ini?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Senyuman menantang dari lawannya cukup membuat rasa tak mau kalah milik Sasuke menjadi setingkat meninggi dari biasanya. "Taruhan seribu dollar untuk namamu," ujarnya.

Lawannya lagi-lagi terkekeh. "Seribu lima ratus dollar," katanya sambil mendorong chip berjumlah seperti yang disebutkan olehnya. Lawan di samping mereka berdua sedikit berkeringat dingin, namun turut mengikuti taruhan yang diberikan si pirang.

Sasuke menyodorkan lima ratus dollar kembali, menyatakan tidak keberatan untuk mengikuti taruhan yang diberikan oleh si pirang.

Pualam biru itu sedikit menyipit, dan dia meletakkan satu kartu terbuka kembali ke tengah meja. Kali ini 4 Diamond.

"Check?" Sasuke memandangi biru di depannya. Si pirang mengangguk.

"Aku berhenti sampai sini." Lawan mereka yang lain menutup kartu. Tahu bahwa ternyata dia takkan bisa memenangkan permainan malam itu.

Satu lagi kartu dikeluarkan oleh sang dealer. 6 Clumber, dan si pirang masih tetap tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Masih mau bertaruh?"

"7.500 dollar dan namamu, bagiku sudah cukup."

Si pirang tertawa geli. Ujarnya, "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Tuan Uchiha."

Ia memperlihatkan kartunya. 4 Heart dan A Royal. Dia mendapat Full House.

Sasuke mengangkat dua bahunya, dan dengan santainya, ia membuka kartunya. 5 Clumber dan 5 Royal. Memberi senyum tipis merendahkan, "Aku menang. Mana hadiahku?"

"Tidak buruk," jawab sang lawan. Bersandaran di punggung kursinya, dia menjawab, "Uzumaki."

"Nama depan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memasang taruhan lagi?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi mengangkat bahunya. Setelah pot ada di tempatnya, dia menyodorkan lima ratus dollar. Sedangkan sang Uzumaki seribu dollar. Dua kartu kembali dibagikan kepada ketiga pria yang ada di meja tersebut.

Sasuke sama sekali lupa hingar bingar yang semula begitu mengganggunya ketika dia baru menginjakkan kaki di kasino tersebut. Konsentrasinya hanya berpusat pada permainan dan pemuda di depannya.

"Dua ribu?" Uzumaki lagi-lagi terkekeh geli begitu melihat taruhan yang dipasang oleh Sasuke kembali. Dia mengikuti taruhan yang diberikan Sasuke, sedangkan lawan mereka berdua lagi-lagi memilih berhenti. Sebenarnya, semenjak permainan dimulai pun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasakan dan tidak memperdulikan kehadiran pemain ketiga tersebut.

Tiga kartu menempati pusat meja. 3 dan 7 Diamond serta 5 Clumber.

Uzumaki kembali memasang taruhan. Kali ini tiga ribu dollar. "Nama kecilku sukup berharga," celetuknya pada Sasuke.

Si pemilik mutiara hitam menjawab, "Kalau begitu, Uzumaki—" Dia memberikan empat ribu, "—kutambahkan seribu lagi untuk namamu."

Satu kartu kembali dibuka. Kali ini A Heart yang keluar. Sasuke masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya yang terakhir kali. Dan masih tetap sama, tidak memperlihatkan emosi apapun. Berbanding terbalik dengan lawannya yang masih terus tersenyum cerah meskipun telah kalah untuk yang pertama kalinya malam itu.

"Baiklah." Seribu dollar diberikan sang Uzumaki. Satu kartu lagi diletakkan. K Diamond.

"Kau atau aku?" Sasuke bertanya pada lawannya. Tanpa kekhawatiran sedikit pun, Uzumaki memperlihatkan dua kartunya. 4 Heart dan 6 Royal. Straight untuknya.

"Flush." Sasuke memperlihatkan Q dan A Diamondnya pada sang Uzumaki. Lagi-lagi pemuda pirang itu tertawa pelan. "Baiklah. Baiklah," ujarnya mengalah. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Harap diingat baik-baik, Tuan Uchiha."

'Mana mungkin kulupakan,' bisik hati Sasuke. 14.000 dollar kembali didapatnya.

"Mau main lagi, Tuan Uchiha? Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, aku hanya memiliki lima ratus dollar saja sekarang."

Sasuke diam. Dia terus mempermainkan tumpukan kartu yang ada di hadapannya. Masih tak ada sedikit pun senyum yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Dan aku tidak terbiasa menghabiskan uang lebih dari sepuluh ribu dollar untuk judi. Aku bisa dibunuh kakakku jika melakukannya," kata si pirang lagi dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Simpan lima ratus dollarmu, Uzumaki. Kau bisa mendapat semua uangku jika kau menang."

"Aku bukan orang jahat, Tuan Uchiha. Taruhan itu terdengar tidak adil. Apa yang harus kuberikan jika aku yang kalah?"

Sasuke melirik Kiba yang masih bertahan di barnya dengan wajah khawatir—entah khawatir untuk apa, Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu. Senyuman tipis untuk yang kedua kalinya terlihat di wajah Sasuke kala matanya memandangi tulisan Infante: Hotel and Restaurant yang bercahaya hingga bisa menembus kaca hitam jendela kasino tersebut. Mengerti arah pandangan Sasuke, Naruto terlihat tidak terima, "Itu tidak cukup adil bagiku."

Seorang pelayan yang rupanya sedari tadi terus mengikuti permainan mereka datang, dan menyuguhkan segelas minuman dingin untuk Sasuke. Ketika si pelayan membungkuk, tak dinyana, dia berbisik pada sang Uchiha, "Kubunuh kau jika memaksanya."

Sasuke mengenali suara dan sosok pelayan tersebut. Salah satu kenalannya. Kyuubi.

"Apakah dia kakakmu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Kyuubi yang telah menjauhi mereka. Naruto tidak menjawab dan justru berkata, "Lebih baik kau pasang taruhan lain, Tuan."

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya dalam hitungan detik. "Baiklah. Jika aku kalah, kau bisa mendapatkan semua uangku. Yang ada di depan matamu, juga yang ada di dompetku sekarang. Dan—"

"Dan?" Naruto terlihat tidak sabar mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Dan, jika kau yang kalah, kakakmu harus putus dari pacarnya, dan kau menjadi kekasihku, Naruto. Ah, pantas kau memasang taruhan yang kecil untuk nama keluargamu. Kau berbohong padaku, benar bukan, Naruto Namikaze?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak kesal mendengar taruhan yang diajukan Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah karena tidak terima. Tapi...,

"Baiklah, kau bertaruh."

.

"Kau memang brengsek, Teme."

Sasuke hanya menyesap kopi hangatnya sembari memandangi kepala berambut orange yang menyembul dari balik selimut yang berantakan. Naruto memeluk bantalnya dengan erat, dan wajahnya luar biasa memerah jika mengingat kembali apa yang telah dia lakukan tadi malam.

"Bukan salahku jika kau lupa tentang hal itu."

"Pokoknya kau brengsek."

Sasuke diam sambil terus mengamati pergerakan tubuh di atas tempat tidur tersebut. Naruto kembali berkata, "Ugh, walaupun itu salahku. Tetap saja... ugh, kau brengsek."

"Bukan salahku jika kau melupakan seniormu sewaktu SMA."

"Untuk apa aku peduli pada kakak kelas sementara aku memiliki banyak kesibukan dan kesenangan dengan teman-teman yang sebaya denganku?"

"Hm? Padahal aku cukup terkenal, lho."

"Tidak cukup terkenal. Buktinya, aku tidak menyadari keterkenalanmu itu." Naruto duduk dari tidurannya. Tubuh telanjangnya tertutupi oleh selimut. Wajahnya memerah marah.

Siku tangan Sasuke menyentuh meja, dan tangannya menyangga wajah tampan sang Uchiha yang tengah mengamati pemuda yang baru tadi malam menjadi miliknya, tidak berniat membalas kata-kata Naruto.

"Gara-gara kau, aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Kyuubi. Ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke atas tempat tidur.

"Yang harus kau lakukan—" Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopinya. Berjalan ke atas tempat tidur, memeluk tubuh yang masih tertutupi oleh selimut dan menjawab, "—menunggu hingga ayahku menerima hubungan ikatan sedarah dan merestui hubungannya dengan kakak iparmu. Itu saja."

.

'Kau akan mati, Otouto-kun.'

Itachi memandang Kyuubi yang duduk di depannya dengan tatapan datar. Si pemuda merah tengah mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak berbalas mata dengan orang yang mencintainya tersebut.

"Jadi?"

Kyuubi masih tidak menjawab. Tangan Itachi yang semula memainkan pinggiran cangkirnya, kini berhenti dan mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Jadi, Kyuubi-tan..., karena kau tidak ingin adikmu kalah, kau justru yang menggantikannya bermain judi dengan Sasuke?"

Masih diam, Kyuubi kali ini menatap lazuardi di atasnya.

"Dan, kau tidak peduli, meskipun kau tidak bisa bermain judi, kau tetap melakukannya dengan adikku?"

Kyuubi benar-benar tidak mau memandangi wajah Itachi sekarang.

"Tanpa kau sadari, justru kaulah yang membuat adikmu masuk ke dalam lubang buaya, begitu?"

Kyuubi masih tidak bergerak dari posisi terakhirnya memandangi langit. Itachi menghela nafas panjang, mengurut keningnya, dan berkata kembali, "Kau mendengarkan aku, Kyuubi-tan?"

"Kau pikir aku tuli, sialan? Tentu saja." Merasa kesal karena sedari tadi dia terus disalahkan—walaupun dia memang salah—untuk kali pertama Kyuubi membalas tatapan mata hitam Itachi. Tapi tak lama, dia menunduk. "Kau marah? Kita..., putus?"

Itachi lagi-lagi memijat keningnya. Kemudian, dia tersenyum pada Kyuubi sambil berkata, "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus menerimanya. Tapi mungkin ini tidak akan lama. Aku yakin, aku bisa memilikimu lagi. Tunggu saja sebentar hingga saat itu tiba, Kyuubi-tan."

Kyuubi menghela nafas lega. Menghirup jus apel yang ia pesan sebelumnya, kemudian dia berdiri, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Ada shift di perpustakaan hari ini. Bye."

"Bye." Itachi memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada orang yang baru putus darinya tersebut. Melambai pada Kyuubi yang berjalan menjauhinya, dan senyumannya sama sekali tidak luntur hingga sosok Kyuubi menghilang dari pandangannya.

'Kau akan mati, Otouto-kun.'

.::END::.

Author's note: Maaf jika permainan pokernya salah. Maaf jika menurut pembaca fict ini membosankan. Saya telah berusaha semampu saya membangun kembali apa yang telah saya hancurkan. Maaf jika banyak kekurangan. Dan maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan.


End file.
